


Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Peter Quill one shots & short stories

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes deserves more, F/M, Fluff, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, I love captain America, I'm on tumblr and wattpad under the same user name, Peter Quill is my space son, Reader Insert, So i'm giving him more, Some Fluff, The Avengers - Freeform, cute couple, cute interactions between character and reader, some smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: A bunch of random stories and one shots I write late at night when i'm sleep deprived and imaginative.i love these three so much aha, but sadly they do not belong to me. I just like writing about them. All NON canon, but i know you like it ;)





	1. Our Dance Parties (Peter Quill x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same user (FandomLovingFreak)  
> Thanks for Kudos and comments. They are greatly appreciated!

“Play me something,” says the man you’ve got your face pressed up against, as you two lazily sit on your couch. “Like what?” You sit up to look at your boyfriend. “I dunno. Whatever you want,” he pulls you up with him. You laugh before saying, “You’re gonna regret giving me the aux Starboy.” He looks at you with confusion, “Aux? And for the millionth time (Y/N), its Star-LORD.” You laugh again before moving around him to collect your phone from the side table. You connect your Bluetooth speaker to your iPhone, clicking on the green Spotify app. You scroll through your playlists, finally settling on your “Jams” playlist. You shuffle the songs, and September by Earth, Wind & Fire starts to play. “Great song,” Peter comments, grinning, “May I have this dance m’Starlady?” You roll your eyes, but take his outstretched hand. Peter pulls you to his chest, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Do you remember the 21st night of September? Love was changing the minds of pretenders, while chasing the clouds away…” Peter sings along. You laugh, joining in, “Our hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing. As we danced in the night, remember how the stars stole the night away…” Peter takes over the chorus as he spins you around, “Ba de ya - say do you remember, Ba de ya - dancing in September, Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day.” You laugh together, “This feels like a cheesy movie.” He leans down to press your foreheads together, “That’s what makes it awesome.” You gaze into his eyes, the two of you grinning at each other till the next song begins. The sick intro to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley pulses through the speakers, Peter pulling away for some solo dancing. You laugh watching him dance. He grins, pulling you towards him once again, he spins you around laughing as he imitates Rick Astley’s voice. “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,” he dips you down low. You giggle holding onto his biceps to keep from falling. The song fades out, and silence fills the room for a few beats. “Is the next song going to play?” Peter asks. Suddenly you hear, “What’s wrong Kyle?” You crack up as iSpy by Kyle and Lil Yatchy starts playing. “What’s this?” Peter grins down at you. “It’s a rap song. It’s called iSpy.” He listens thoughtfully, giving the song a chance. “I ain't been getting high. Well maybe just a little, baby, I don’t wanna lie…” You sing along to the amusement of Peter. “It’s got a catchy sound I suppose… but how do you dance to this?” he asks. You bite your lip, grinning, “Want me to show you?” He nods. You grin getting closer to him. He looks down at you, trying to gauge what you’re about to do. You turn around, pressing yourself against his crotch. “Oh,” he laughs, placing a hand on your hip, “I see.” You giggle, beginning to move yourself against him. “Dancing like this reminds me of the frat parties I went to in college,” you laugh. “Seems like a good time, based off this,” Peter begins to move his hips back against you. You create a sort of rhythm between your bodies, “You’re much better than those guys though. Boy knows how to work his hips,” you turn your head slightly to smile at your boyfriend. “Well ya know… pelvic sorcery,” he winks suggestively. You laugh, turning around. You gently pull his face down to yours, connecting your lips. Pulling back you say, “I love our dance parties.” He grins, “I love you my Starlady.”


	2. Daddy's Hair Cut -Bucky x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluffy piece about reader, Bucky Barnes, and their daughter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (All originally posted on Wattpad under the same name)

Bucky's had long hair ever since you've known him. That includes your daughter's whole 1 and 1/2 years of life. She's always known her daddy with his long brown hair. But Bucky had recently talked to you about possibly wanting to cut his hair shorter, more like the photographs Steve has from the 40's. You liked the idea, always having thought Bucky looked nice in the pictures. You suggested he tried it, hair does grow back if he didn't like the change. At the moment Bucky was playing with your daughter, she was laughing as he blew raspberries on her little pudgy tummy. "Daddy!" she squeals.   
She had the habit of grabbing onto his hair whenever he got too close. It was one of those times. I don't think he'll miss the hair with the little rascal around. He pulls her off the couch and into his arms as he walks towards you.   
"I think I'm going to get my haircut right now," he says kissing you on the forehead. "Okay, hand me (y/d/n) and get going. Dinner's in an hour, James." You give him a stern look.  
He chuckles at you before kissing (y/d/n) one more time on the cheek. She giggles rubbing where his stubble scratched her. Giving you a kiss on the lips he walks out of your apartment.   
......

You're sitting on the couch watching (y/d/n) playing with her plush dolls. It's been roughly 30 minutes since Bucky left. You hear your husband stomp around in his boots at your front door. Turning around you see a whole new man in front of you. He's the spitting image of the photographs Steve has in his room.   
"Hey doll," Bucky says smiling at you.  
"Like what you see?" He winks.   
You roll your eyes, glancing at (y/d/n) you get up and walk towards him. He snakes his arms around your lower back as you card your hands through his short hair.   
"I like it," you say smiling at him.   
The hair cut made him look softer, calmer.   
"I do too," he says kissing your forehead.   
"Go show (y/d/n)," you unwrap his arms from you.   
He walks towards (y/d/n). She's facing the wall her dolls in hand. He picks her up from behind. She giggles madly, turning to face Bucky. She stops abruptly when she gets a good look at him. Her face is priceless, shock lacing her face.   
"Hey princess," Bucky says smiling at her. Suddenly her face screws up, big tears dropping from her eyes. I quickly take her from Bucky.   
"Shh baby, you're okay. Don't you want Daddy to hold you Hun?" you say cradling your child in your arms.   
She sobs, leaving tear stains on your shirt. Bucky thinks the whole thing is hilarious, laughing on the couch. You shoot him a look and he controls himself.   
"(Y/d/n) your okay, that's Daddy. He got his hair cut." He stands up behind you trying to get (y/d/n)'s attention.   
"Princess, it's me!" he says trying to catch her eye.   
She attempts to avoid his eye contact but eventually, the funny faces he's pulling causes her to giggle as her tears begin to dry.   
"Daddy?" She whispers.  
He smiles at her, "Yeah pumpkin, it's me." She makes grabby hands towards him and I let her climb into her arms.


	3. All You Had to Do Was Ask (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive but no Smut lmao
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on my Wattpad account under the same name)

You are in charge of helping Bucky rehabilitate and become ... well more like Bucky. It's been about a year since you've begun helping him, and you have to admit he was doing well. Talking to Steve reassured you of Bucky's progress. Steve kept saying that every time he talked to his friend he felt like he was getting the old Bucky back. Helping Steve out was a reward itself, but your favorite part of your job was spending time with the Winter Soldier himself.

Bucky was one of the most caring, selfless, sweetest and most flirtatious person you had ever met. He was charming in a way guys just can't pull off anymore, and that intrigued you. You caught yourself thinking about him way too often. He is your patient after all, and it's way unprofessional. You couldn't help it though, he always seemed to flirt with you. You feel butterflies in your stomach thinking about Bucky's flirty smirk.

Currently, you were on your way to see Bucky for your daily session. You happily had obliged to move your meeting place to his quarters. If it made him feel safe and secure that was good. It was the goal to help him feel comfortable where he was, and if he did feel comfortable then it was a victory for you. You stop at his door, tapping in the code that Tony had made for you especially. The door slides open and you walk into the hallway connected to Bucky's living quarters.

As you make your way into the bedroom your met with a scene you had only dreamt of. His back was to you but James Buchanan Barnes was dripping wet and naked. You squeak, your face turning the color of a tomato. He turns his head at the noise, his back muscles flexing slightly.

"Oh, hey (y/n)," Bucky says unfazed. You, on the other hand, turn around wildly trying to avoid this nightmare (or best dream ever?)

"Just give me a second," you hear him towel dry then pull on pants.

"You can turn around now," he chuckles. You turn around slowly to see Bucky standing there looking very amused.

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," he cracks his flirtatious smile. If it's even possible, you blush harder than before.


	4. Emotional Energy (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad but cute??? Also Avenger!Reader
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on Wattpad under the same name)

You had always been different, that much had been obvious from a young age. With the ability to change the mood of a particular person or an entire area/room, people caught onto your abnormality quickly. A lot of people were frightened by you, but your parents encouraged you to continue to grow in your gift. Without their constant support and love you didn't know if you'd be where you are today. When you heard of the Avengers you hoped for a chance to finally prove to the world your ability wasn't hostile. You had gone to the recruitment and actually had been noticed by them!

It's been almost a month now since you joined the team. You had officially moved in and had begun your training a week after you were accepted. You already preferred to train with Nat because she reminded you of your sister, but today she was off on a mission. Nat had asked one Avenger whom you hadn't really met yet to train with you. It's not like you hadn't tried to introduce yourself, Bucky just kind of kept to himself. When you tried to talk to him he never really replied, walking away or staring blankly.

Sam told you he was just like that and it wasn't anything against you, but thanks to your powers you could tell he had such a sad energy about him. At the moment Bucky stood across the room from you. You could feel his energy pulling and pushing around you. Out of all the people in the world he had to have one of the strongest amounts of emotional energy around him.

"Um...do you mind me using my powers?" you asked trying to look friendly.

"What are they?" he asked frowning slightly. Had he really never wondered why I was on the team, and asked Steve or anyone about me?

"I can control the emotions of a room or a person...I could maybe just..." you don't know what else to say to this tragically sad man.

"I don't...mind..." he looks away from you again. You feel bad for making him talk so much when it's obvious he's uncomfortable. With that thought in mind, you try and reach out towards the energy he's emitting, challenging it and changing it into calm and serenity. He must feel the change as he slowly looks up at you again.

"Better?" you ask with a small smile.

"Yes...Should we begin then?" he asks me. You nod and begin your training.

Immediately you notice how hesitant he is coming near you. While sparring he doesn't really...try. Always coming close enough but retreating quickly. This frustrates you for two reasons; one you can't imagine someone's going to be this gentle with you on a mission, and two wasn't this guy a badass assassin? Eventually, you're fed up with his lack of aggression.

"You can be more aggressive...I won't break," you say blocking a particularly soft punch. His face shows confusion, but you feel that uncertainty that seems to radiate off of him a lot.

"I don't want to hurt you..." he says as he tries to suppress his emotions.

"You won't...well you may but I can take it," you stop moving, grabbing your water bottle. He doesn't show his emotions on his face well but yet again you can feel everything he's feeling. It's sad, based on his emotional range he seems so...broken. It's exhausting but you desperately want to help.

"Can I try something?" you ask approaching him slowly. He nods confused. Holding out your hand you say, "Give me your hand." He hesitantly holds out his right hand. You take his hand into both of yours, feeling the warmth and roughness.

You've only tried this once before on a friend with anxiety, and it worked so why not attempt on Bucky? You close your eyes and focus on happy memories. When your parents bought you your favorite ice cream on your birthday when you knew you had a friend who accepted you as you, the day that the Avengers selected you to be on the team. When all you felt was happiness you then opened your eyes. You found Bucky staring at you.

"Did you do that?" he whispers.

"Yes...I was going to continue if you want," you say. He nods and tightens his grip on your hand. This time you keep your eyes open locking eyes with Bucky. You then focus on the calmest moments of your life. Bucky looks relaxed as you release his hand.

"I didn't know you could do that..." he says. He looks better, more life like now.

"Did it help?" you ask eagerly.

"Yeah, is that how you change the emotions of a person...or is there another way?" he looks eager to know the answer.

"I don't have to touch them physically...I just thought it would help..." you ramble off.

"It did," he says smiling. Woah you didn't expect that. Your cheeks heat up a tiny bit at his charming smile.

"That's...good...You can come find me whenever if you want...but I'm going to go rest," you say picking up your water bottle. You begin to walk out of the room, but Bucky stops you by grabbing your arm.

"Hey...Thanks," he smiles shyly.

"You're welcome," you say smiling back up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
